Tantangan Cinta
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: Karin memberi sebuah tantangan buat Kazune. apakah Kazune menyanggupinya dan berhasil menjawab tantangan itu ? R n' R please..


Tantangan

.

.

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is Koge Donbo's story

Tantangan Cinta is Ao's story

.

.

Pairing : Kazune & Karin

.

.

Chara : Kazune, Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, dlsb.

.

.

Warning : OOC, miss typo (mungkin), alur kecepatan, GaJe, aneh, long fanfic, dlsb.

.

.

Happy Reading, Good Review

* * *

"APAAA ?" teriak Kazune membuat Karin menutup telinganya dalam-dalam, tampaknya ia kaget ketika mendengar tantangan Karin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyanggupi tantanganku ?" ejek Karin, otomatis saja Kazune marah karena merasa harga dirinya telah dipertaruhkan,

"Haah, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa menyanggupi tantangan bodohmu itu !" terang Kazune berani (author: ckckck..inilah pangeran tak kenal menyerah kita. Kazune: hei author diamlah, jangan merusak skenarionya, tahu!), mendengar pernyataan Kazune itu sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru namanya Kazune yang kukenal" kata Karin senang,

"Tapi jika aku menang tantangan ini, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku"

"Syarat apa ?" tanya Karin heran.

"Jika aku berhasil, kau harus mau mendampingiku di masa depan nanti" ucap Kazune, semburat merah pun menghiasi pipinya tapi ia telah berusaha menyembunyikannya, Karin hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Okee, aku terima syaratmu" kata Karin akhirnya.

"ONEE-CHAN" suara dari kejauhan yang memanggil Karin, tidak diragukan lagi orang itu adalah Kazusa, adik kembarnya Kazune. Ia terlihat dari jauh sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Karin mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan,

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kazusa sudah memanggilku. Jaaa" seru Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Kazune menjauh menuju ke tempat Kazusa memanggilnya tadi, meninggalkan Kazune yang diam mematung di bawah pohon yang rindang. Percakapan tadi pun terputar kembali di otaknya,

FLASHBACK

_ Karin yang tiba-tiba entah kenapa dan ada angin apa, memanggil Kazune untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah sendirian. Kazune pun bingung dengan tindak tanduk kekasihnya yang nggak jelas itu. Sesampainya di taman, Kazune celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Karin, ia pun mendapati bahwa Karin sedang berdiri bersandar membelakangi pohon sehingga ia tidak mengetahui kedatangan Kazune. Karin pun tersadar ketika suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Ohh, kau sudah datang rupanya. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu",katanya dengan raut wajah yang serius membuat Kazune pun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya._

"_Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memandang pacarmu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tantangan padamu"_

"_Tantangan apa ? jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menyuruhku untuk mencoba untuk memegang serangga, ya !" ancam Kazune, Karin pun tertawa kacil_

"_hahah, mana mungkin aku akan memberikanmu tantangan seperti itu. Ma;al kau nanti jadinya malah ketakutan bahkan pingsan, hihihi" terang Karin sambil menahan tawanya, ia pun melanjutkan_

"_Aku hanya ingin kau untuk memperlihatkanku sebuah tempat yang belum pernah kita atau aku kunjungi sebelumnya",_

"_Dan kau harus menyelesaikan tantanganmu ketika hari pertama musim semi datang, kalau nggak salah musin semi pertama 1 minggu lagi, ya" tambahnya. Jelas pernyataan itu membuat Kazune membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena ia tahu kalau sudah semua tempat di seluruh yang sudah mereka kunjungi._

END FLASHBACK

"baka, baka, aku sangat baka. Kenapa aku harus menerima tantangan itu padahal aku tahu sudah semua tempat di Tokyo yang sudah kami kunjungi" sesalnya kemudian, tapi apa guna semuanya sudah terlambat.

SKIP TIME

KRIINGG..suara bel pulang pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa kegiatan di sakuragaoka harus berakhir. Tingkah Kazune setelah percakapannya dengan Karin membuatnya di kelas selalu melamun dan merasa tidak bersemangat. Sahabat terbaiknya Jin dan Michi pun sama bingung karena tadi pagi Kazune baik-baik saja tapi entah kenapa setelah istirahat ia berubah 180 derajat. Himeka dan Kazusa pun sama, tapi hanya Karin yang merasa biasa-biasa saja sebab ia tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya murung.

Hari bertambah hari, tapi Kazune tetap seperti itu pada saat sekolah selalu melamun sehingga selalu ditegur oleh sensei, setelah pulang ia selalu mengurung dirinya dalam kamar dan akan keluar ketika ada yang perlu saja atau ketika makan malam lalu mengurung diri lagi seperti beruang kutub yang mau hibernasi (Kazune: heii, kenapa harus disamakan dengan beruang sih!). Hal ini pun membuat Karin yang tadinya tidak khawatir menjadi khawatir, ia takut kalau Kazune terlalu menganggap serius dengan tantangannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

KARIN POV

Aku jadi khawatir dengan kedaan Kazune yang seperti ini. Bila mengingat tantangan itu, aku jadi teringat dengan deadline tantangan yang semakin dekat yaitu tinggal 3 hari lagi. Aku pun menjadi teringat dengan percakapanku dengan Kazusa kemarin,

FLASHBACK

_Aku merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kazusa saat ia memanggilku untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana aku pun mengerti alasan kenapa ia memanggilku kesini,_

"_Onee-chan, pasti sudah tahu kan dengan kelakuan Onii-chan beberapa hari ini. Jika aku perhatikan kayaknya diantara kita semua yang tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Onii-chan hanya Onee-chan. Apakah Onee-chan tahu apa yang membuat Onii-chan begini ?" tanya Kazusa penuh selidik, aku pun hanya memberi senyuman penuh artiku dan berkata,_

"_Kau tak perlu khawatir, ia hanya murung karena memikirkan tentang tantanganku" aku pun menjelaskan tentang tantangan itu dan tentang syarat Kazune berikan padaku,_

"_Ohh, begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang, gomen aku karena menyalahkanmu" kata Kazusa memina maaf atas kesalahpaham yang terjadi._

"_Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu. Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu karena tidak memberitahu kalian sehingga membuat kalian semua khawatir. Tapi aku ingin kau merarahasiakan ini pada yang lainnya hingga saatnya, mengerti" jelasku panjang lebar, ia hanya menganggup tanda setuju dan untuk sepersekian detik ia tiba-tiba memelukku._

"_Kau memang pantas menjadi pendamping Onii-chan" bisiknya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini wajahku sedang semerah tomat matang._

END FLASHBACK

Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan tantangan itu, jika ia terus seperti ini. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamarnya yang berada diujung ruangan ini.

TOKK, TOK, TOOK..suara ketukan pintu terdengar, setelah lama tak ada jawaban darinya. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Kazune, apakah kau ada ? disitu aku tahu kalau kau ada disitu" tanyaku ketika pintu kamarnya setengah terbuka dan berusaha menjaga privasi orang lain dengan tetap berdiri di depan pintu hingga disuruh masuk.

"Aku disini memangnya ada apa bukankah waktunya masih 3 hari lagi ?" tanyanya balik,

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja karena aku ingin kubicarakan denganmu" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Masuklah dan duduk disini, jadi apa yang kau ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?" katanya setelah aku duduk ditempat tidurnya sedangkan ia terus memandang keluar jendela kamar. Aku akhirnya membuka pembicaraan,

"An, anu, soal tantangan kemarin sepertinya aku harus batalkan bila aku melihatmu seperti ini terus, Kazune. Ini sangat tidak baik untukmu, aku ,dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu" kataku pelan, tak lama ia membalikkan wajahnya padaku dan terlihat jelas kalau saat ini yang ada diwajahnya adalah kemarahan.

"Kemarin kau ingin agar tantangan itu bisa aku selesaikan dan sekarang kau ingin menghentikannya disaat aku sedikit lagi sampai pada tempat itu, HAAH !" bentaknya padaku, sontak saja aku kaget dan amarah menguasaiku.

"Sekarang kau ingin menghentikannya disaat aku sedikit lagi sampai pada tempat itu, itu seperti dugaanku tapi apa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya DIAM MENGURUNG DIRI KE KAMAR DAN AKU PUN TAK TAHU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT INI !" bentakku kepadanya tak kalah keras karena tak ingin membuat keributan lebih parah akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membuat keributan lebih panjang" kataku akhirnya, namun saat setengah jalan menuju kamarku tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku dan menghanyutkanku dalam pelukannya,

"Karin, gomen karena aku tadi membentakmu, aku tidak sengaja. Gomenasai, Karin" kata Kazune ketika ia mempererat pelukannya. Syukurlah Kazusa dan Himeka sedang keluar berbelaja sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kami.

"Aku berjanji jika saat itu tiba, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Aku janji" katanya sekali lagi yang berhasil meluluhkanku dan membuatku meneteskan air mata.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu saat itu" kataku.

SKIP TIME

Saat hari pertama dari musim semi tiba, aku masih bingung dengan tempat ingin Kazune perlihatkan padaku. Ketika semua orang dirumah sedang keluar untuk merayakan datangnya musim semi dengan ber-**hanami*** menikmati sakura bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah sambil membaca **manga***-ku. Tiba-tiba saja saat hpku berdering, saat kubuka ternyata aku mendapat sebuah e-mail dari Kazune.

You have got a new e-mail

_From : Kujyou_Ka__zune_

_To : __Hanazono___Ka__rin_

_Subject : __penting !_

_Karin, cepatlah kau berganti pakaian dan setelah itu temui aku didepan rumah. Cepat !_

_Reply this message_

'Anehh, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Padahal jarak dari kamarnya ke kamarku cuma beberapa langkah!" batin ku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mengikuti sesuai dengan permintaannya. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, aku akhirnya dapat meninggalkan kamarku dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Sialnya, saat aku hendak menutup pintu kembali, aku malah diteriaki oleh Kazune.

"KARIN, cepatlah sedikit !" serunya tak sabar,

"iya, iya, bawel amat sih !" balasku.

Setelah urusanku selesai, barulah aku pergi bersamanya dengan sepeda kesayanganya ke tempat yang tak kutahu. Jika dilihat dari dandanannya saat ini, ia terlihat tampan dengan memakai celana jeans longgar biru, baju lengan panjang biru andalannya, dan topi mirip bandana kesukaannya. Berbeda denganku yang memakai rok selutut pinkku dengan renda bunga, baju yang senada dengan rokku, dan membiarkan rambut coklatku yang tergerai. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, aku sempat merasa heran dengan tempat ini karena jaraknya hanya 3 blok dari rumah Kazune dan terlihat sebuah bukit dengan satu-satunya pohon sakura diatasnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, tapi matamu harus ditutup dulu supaya tidak ketahuan" kata Kazune, aku pun hanya mengikuti perintahnya.

"Nahh, sekarang kau bisa membukanya" ucapnya, saat ia menuntunku hingga ke atas bukit ini.

Dan saat kubuka penutup ini, pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah pemandangan indah bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, aku pun berdecak kagut melihat semua ini.

"Kazune, ini sangat indah dan belum pernah aku temukan" kataku, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"tantangan bukan berarti dapat menunjukkan cinta kita pada seseorang, tapi hatilah yang mengekspresikannya" kata Kazune bijak, dia pun menatap mataku seraya penuh arti.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku semakin dekat dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya, dan aku secara refleks menutup mataku,

Chu_..

* * *

OWARI

* * *

konnichiwa, minna-san, ogenki de suka ?..

Akhirnya, Ao selesai juga nulisnya. Ini bisa dibilang pelampiasan karena sudah seminggu belajar mati-matian untuk UTS dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena fanfic sebelumnya ancur !.

Yang terakhir dari Ao adalah Review please !


End file.
